


This Moment, A Peaceful One

by KoibitoDream



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Day At The Beach, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoibitoDream/pseuds/KoibitoDream
Summary: In which Tsukishima deals with a sleepy volleyball dork.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 22
Kudos: 115





	This Moment, A Peaceful One

"King."

Tsukishima's voice reaches him but he does nothing to acknowledge it. The warmth on his skin is so nice, the sand warm under him and it's a perfect nap spot - to be prefectly honest.

"King."

Tsukishima tries again, softer this time, dragging out a sillable.

_No response._

Tsukishima raises a brow at the youth seemengly dead to the world around him. Seriously, how does this guy not get a sunburn?

"I get that you must feel comfortable here," he continues, as if Kageyama's silence treatment isn't a hint enough, he was never one to take his hints seriously, "however, I refuse to be held responsible for any skin issues later on."

The faintest of humms comes as an answer to that.

What a feat.

Sighing, as His Majesty doesn't dignify him with a move on, he puts his own stuff down and gets a sunshade ready. He wouldn't be caught dead doing this in front of other people. Especially not in front of the team.

On this fine day, they happen to be left alone by everyone. Mainly because they didn't tell anyone of their plans. Tsukishima even went as far as fabricating another thing altogether. Imagining the face of certain individuals finally comprehending they've been had is a shame to miss, but he'll live. Seeing his volleyball obssessed captain and boyfriend finally not thinking of volleyball for a change is worth it a hundred times over.

Then again, no one can guarantee that a hidden mind palace isn't somewhere in that head of his, making plans for the next game. Tsukishima could swear he ran strategies in his sleep, sometimes.

_Anyway._

Seeing Kageyama so relaxed did tug a slight smile on his face. Possibly a thought of writing something on his skin with suntan lotion, just to prove a point.

Then he remembers a certain person who might not like it. Not that he cared what _he_ would think in particular.

_How Kageyama failed to see Sakusa was never not ready for murder at any given point is beyond him._

Still, captain dearest managed to make some friends along the way.

Judging by the air of comfort around him, Kageyama really dozed off at some point.

Well, Tsukishima supposes, the warmth and the sound of waves gently rolling over the sand did make a fine background noise.

They had a tough month behind them. Four games, internal squabble of some freshmen, exams, homework and all that jazz did tire the best of them out. It's still a bit early for swimming but to laze around like this, the timing could not have been better.

Yamaguchi might eat him alive when he comes back. Maybe he should have left a word.

_Or, maybe, that's a thing to think about some other time._

**Author's Note:**

> *Comes back a million years later with tea in one hand and coffee in the other
> 
> Ayy whaddup


End file.
